Reliving The Dream
by Hp.GwAddict
Summary: Sequel to Firey Reunion Ron,Hermione,Ginny and Harry battle the after shocks of the final battle.Hermione and Ginny are back at Hogwarts and Harry and Ron in auror training.Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron Pairings  Dedicated to magic is out there xxxxxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary if the Firey Reunion:_**

**_Hermione and Ron= Love!_**

**_Ginny and Harry= Love!_**

**_Ginny and Hermione are still in Hogwarts_**

**_Ron and Harry are in Auror training_**

**_They stay the weekends in Hogwarts_**

**_NEWT's are approaching and FAST_**

I just want to give a special thanks and dedication to Magic is out there for being such an amazing friend, potter pal and Spit pal.

Now onto the story which will probably be a bit naff at first so please review!

Tell me what you think!

* * *

Harry wandered the deserted legendary 3rd floor corridor.

He noticed suddenly that the trap door in the room at the end of the corridor was open.

Harry quickly ran back to the great hall and got Ron, Hermione and Ginny and said

"Guys, the trap door in Fluffy's Chamber is open!"

"Bloody 'ell" Ron commented.

They ran up to the 3rd floor and all three went down the chute into the devils snare

Harry and Ron started to struggle once again.

Hermione remained still and soon slipped under the snare and stood beneath them.

"Boys, do you feel like this is a repeat of the philosopher's stone incident?" Ginny said.

"Yes" Harry answered simply. Then a big root came up and choked Ginny she started coughing and his eyes began to close ….

Harry woke up in a sweat, "Thank Merlin that was a dream" He said to himself.

"Harry?" A small voice called from under the duvet.

"Yes honey?" Harry replied.

"Did you have another night mare?" Ginny said in a soft voice.

"Yea but it was nothing come on go back to sleep" Harry whispered.

"K, I love you" Ginny yawned.

Harry kissed her on the forehead softly.

Then went back to sleep.

The next day Ron and Hermione sat on the couch in the common room.

Hermione lay with her head on his lap.

"Do you have to go tomorrow?" Hermione moaned,

"Yes, mione, me go though this every weekend!" Ron complained.

"Yea I know but cant you stay a bit longer?" She asked.

"You know I can t miss training babe!" Ron laughed.

"Fine but you better write to me everyday Ronald!" She warned.

"Ronald?" Ron asked amused.

"Well if you'd prefer Ronnie-kins?" Hermione laughed.

"Well how about Ron?" He asked.

"Very original!" Hermione joked.

"Hey that's what you've always called me!" Ron commented.

"True" Hermione laughed.

"Yes so what's happening this week?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well I've got a 7 inch scroll to write on vampire venom" Hermione complained.

"You want help?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I think im okay honey!" Hermione said trying to hide a smile.

"Are you mocking me?" Ron laughed tickling her.

"Ron…R…..R….Ron St….op…it…hahahaha…..ahahahaha!" Hermione laughed.

"Kiss me then" Ron commanded. Hermione sat up and turned to face him.

"You are the most cruel man I have ever seen !" She retorted.

"Why would you say that ?" Ron asked.

"Because you made me wait for that much over-due kiss!" She laughed.

"O really is it realy too late?" Ron asked as he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Thanks every one i have a total of 14034 hits from firey reunion and i am ecstatic!

So thanks for that and please read **"The chronicles of the ginger goatee"** Which i have with _magic is out there_

also read **"Twin Champions" **Also by_ magic is out there_

**Thanks again every body **

**remember that reviews are golden and put a big goofy smile on my face!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every body sorry i havent updated in lyk forevr!

read the "chronicles of the ginger goatee" Hilarious xxx

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat in the common room on their favourite chair in front of the fire.

Ginny sat in Harry's lap, snuggling into his chest.

"I love you" Harry whispered to her.

"Yea, you do!" Ginny giggled

"Yea!" He said kissing her forehead.

Ron just walked into the common room with Hermione in tow. They sat down in the chair just across from harry and Ginny.

Hermione sat in the side of the chair, Ron dragged her down on to his knees.

"Ron!" she squealed.

"Get a room!" Ginny laughed.

"or you two could!" Ron retorted.

"Oh get over your self Ron!" Ginny shouted.

Harry didn't exactly see it coming but at least tried to calm her down. She immediately stood up and ran up to the dorms.

"Nice one Mate!" Harry scowled.

"Well, sorry!" Ron replied.

"Ron, you have to take into account that they put up with us all the time so id quit all the snappy retorts and just keep it bottled up for now. You see how Gin reacted. She just needs her big brother to stop being a pain in the arse and accept that her and Harry and together and love each other!" Hermione said as she turned so she was facing him.

"Fine, ill go apologise" Ron said. Thinking that he might over hear harry and Ginnys conversation.

"Ron, no, I know what you're planning!" Hermione sniggered.

"What was I going to do then?" Ron asked smartly.

"That you'd go up now so you could eaves drop on them!" Hermione said confidently.

"How the hell did you know that?" He asked amazed.

"Ron, ive known you 8 nearly 9 years, I can tell by the smirk on your face!" She said.

"Well ok!" He said as he tickled her.

"Ronald s s stop it!" Hemione managed to squeak out.

"Whats my name?" He asked. He hated when she called him Ronald.

"Ron!" She squealed.

"That's right!" He shouted.

Upstairs

"Gin?"

"Yea?" She answered inbetween soft cries

"Open the door?" Harry asked.

"No I don't want you to see me crying again!" Ginny shouted.

"Ginny? May I remind you that I could open ths door right now with numerous spells?" Harry laughed under his breath.

"Fine mister savior of the wiarding world!" Ginny laughed.

The door swayed open

"Harry" She said before hugging him.

"Yep its me. Just don't listen to Ron hes just being a arse so….." Harry said

"Yea I know but id like not having him observing my every move!" She cried into his shoulder.

"I think Hermione took care of that!" Harry lauged.

"yea I hope she did coz im getting fed up of Ron!" she laughed.

"I love you harry" Ginny whispered.

"Yea I know!" Harry replied.

"Hey that's my line!" She giggled.

* * *

THnks for ur support so far

review please


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your support and please please review!

dedicated to _magic is out there_

Read "**_THe chronicles of the ginger goatee" by magic is out there_**

and please read "**_Sorry doesn't cut it Harry!_**" **_By me! _**

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, a first year came up to harry with a letter from the minister it read:

Hi harry,

Sorry to bother you so early and at such short notice

but We, the aurors department, need your help in

capturing the last few remaining Death eaters

So, we need you today and possibly tomorrow.

If you could apparate to the ministry before 11

That would be great and Minerva knows so no

need explaining, although tackling a certain red

haired girl will be another issue. GOOD LUCK!

And see you at 11 o'clock !

Kingsley

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"I have to go to the ministry today, sorry!" Harry mumbled.

"Harry, don't be scared to tell me your going to work!" Ginny laughed kissed him.

"Im eating!" Ron complained. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

Harry gave her a quick glance whispering thanks to her.

* * *

please please please rate and review

maybe some suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your support so far and please read "Sorry doesn't cut it HArry" my new story

dedicated to magic is out there

please please please review favourite and stuff

* * *

After breakfast ginny and Harry went abck to the common room.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yea?" She answered quietly.

"Im sorry!" Harry announced walking over to her and dragging her into a hug.

"About what? Your'e going to work, no big deal!" ginny whined.

"Ginny it is a big deal!" harry replied

"Harry its work with 5 or 6 other aurors, you'll be safe!" Ginny laughed.

"Is that what you are worried about?" Harry asked.

"Kinda" Ginny said.

"Ginny, i promise i'll come back without a scratch!" Harry assured her.

"Fine, i love you" ginny giggled.

"I love you too" Harry replied as he sat down on the sofa with ginny on his lap.

"Harry its nearly 10:30" Ginny reminded him.

"ok see you later!" HE said before kissing her.

"And do me a favour and keep your fake galleon pn you today will you?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing, see you tonight!" Ginny replied.

Later that day ginny was sitting in the common room on the sofa studying.

When her fake galleon began to glow and vibrate.

She looked at it confused.

"Im fine, stop worrying! I love you- H"

Ginny smiled.

She thought to herself

"I love you too!"

* * *

Review please! love all you guys xxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks every one who added me to alerts and reviewed!

im so sorry i hvnt been able to update in a while but i have exam nxt week

because of the stupid snow hv been moved from last week to next week

im so fed up of the snow its unreal!

Who would hv thought?

Reviews please? :)

* * *

Ginny sat in the common reading some book Hermione was forcing her to read to keep mind off harry.

It was a muggle book called "Jane Eyre" it was pretty but she couldn't stop thinking about harry wondering if he was okay

"For gods sake Giiny he saved the world from voldemort he'll be fine!" she told herself

Ron and Hermione came down the stairs just at that moment.

Ginny saw Hermione open her mouth to comment but

Ron just gave her a "don't ask" Kind of look and she just let her jaw relax

and then closed it again.

Ron smiled and took her hand in his, then sat down beside his little sister.

"Ginny, he'll be fine, I promise you!" Ron said.

"I know but I cant help but be worried" She sighed.

"What are you wowrried about?" Hermione asked.

"Him coming home all hurt or even worse ….." She whimpered

"Don't finish that sentence Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Hermione warned.

"Im just worried he'll be hurt!" Ginny sighed, they chatted for a while until …

"Im home!" Harry laughed climbing through the portrait hole.

Ginny jumped up and ran towards him.

Harry kissed her softly depite Rons groans in the backround.

"Ron gimme a break I haven't seen her in almost 5 days, what do you expect?" Harry asked.

"A little less snogging?" Ron mumbled, harry laughed and wrapped his arms around ginnys delicate frame

"I love you" Ginny laughed

"I love you too" Harry replied.

Hermione smikled at the love birds then kissed Ron to get him to stop staring and look away. " I love you" She giggled as Ron whimpered at the force of the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

2 uploads in 1 night i havent done that since july aaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnd any way please review and read magic is out there's stories!

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa in the common room, Ginny lay across harrys lap as he ran his fingers through her long red (GINGER) hair.

"Harry?" She asked

"Yea?" he replied sleepily.

"What happened?" She asked.

"When on the thing with kingsley?" He asked. Ginny nodded her head

"Emm I went to the ministry and had a meeting with the minister and some of the elders

and they set me up with equiptment and explained how it worked, I ended up capturing

snapes cousin and dolohov" Harry explained calmly.

"Whata happened when oyu were sent off? Ginny asked.

"The two we were looking for were right under our noses so we captured them and transported them to askaban" Harry said nervously.

"Harry what are you not telling me?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" Harry mumbled. Looking at the floor

"Harry james potter! What are you not telling me?" Ginny asked angrily as she sat up.

"Gin its nothing" He assured her but she was having none of that.

"Harry!" She growled as she smacked him across the chest

"Ahhh!" Harry complained in pain.

"HARRY WHAT HAPPENED?" She screeched.

"its just a scratch I swear!"

"Harry?" she repeated

"FINE" Harry shouted giving in.

He lifted the edge of his shirt and Ginny saw a massive open wound

"A Scratch?" Ginny repeated

"Ok it's a bit more than a scratch gin, but im fine, I promise" Harry pleaded

"You are going to the hospital wing right now!" She announced.

"Ginny, I am perfectly fine!" Harry laughed.

"How are you laughing at this Harry you have a massive hole in your chest!" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Gin.." Ginny cut him off and said

"Harry you are no where near fine you are going now before I hex you!" Ginny shouted.

"Ginny no!" Harry repeated.

"Fine then!" and she shot a bat bogey hex at him and transported him to

Th ehospital wing muttering

"Never ever get a weasley woman mad Harry potter!"

* * *

in case any one was wondering about the whole "_ran his fingers through her long red** (GINGER)** hair."_

emm its a private joke myself and magic is out there were mssing in maths earlier and you know we had a BRAINWAVE!

**long GINGER hair**

**Hpgwaddict xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

hey every one im so so so so so so so sorry i haven't updated in lyk forever but ive had exams, christamas,

i was snowed in for 2 weeks, i had major writers block, was sick for 3 days and i had show rehearsals.

so my schedule has been pretty manic lately ans i hope you guys like this

and please please review!

* * *

Harry lay in a strangely familiar hospital wing bed. He looked around the room he heard madame pomfrey routing around her office. He stood up and walked towards the office.

"Miss?"

"Mr potter? What can I do for you?" She replied.

" Yea, I was just wondering when I could leave? I have to get back to work" He explained. She looked at him and laughed.

"You always seem to have something you have to do or some where else to don't you harry? You're life must be pretty manic at the moment!"

"Yea it is so can I be 'discharged' yet?" He repeated.

"yes but Miss Weasley told me to tell you not to leave until you have gone to see her!" she giggled.

"Thanks, I will" harry replied as he left the office.

Harry almost ran to the Gryffindor tower and into the common room.

Ginny sat on the sofa in the corner reading. Harry walked over to her and sat on the edge of the chair. "Heya" he said, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Hey harry" she said quietly.

"Gin, whats up?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing much, you?" Ginny replied more enthusiastically.

"My girlfriends freaking me out" Harry said.

He sat down on the sofa next to her. She turned to look at him.

"Har-" She began but harry put his finger on her mouth.

"stop" he said quietly.

"Ginny, I should have told you and I'm sorry" he continued.

"Harry, I just want you to tell me these things" she complained.

"Fine"

"Promise next time you'll tell me?" Ginny crooned

"yes Ginny" Harry laughed.

Harry lifted her legs, that were dangling off the side of the sofa and lay them across his knees. She went back to her book and harry sighed jokingly.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Emm" he mumbled.

"Harry?"

"I have to go back to work tomorrow" he complained.

"Aww, okay" She mumbled.

"so, ill come back some time over the weekend, yea?" He said

"Yea, but do you have ot go now or can you go later?" She mused

"Ginny I have to go back to the burrow and then find hermione's parents and go back to work and go to teddy's and go to luna's in the next 5 days" He complained, inwardly groaning at how much work he had to do. Ginny shuffled down the couch so that she was sitting on harrys knee and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Please Harry?" she pleaded.

"Ginny!" He complained as she kissed him softly on the lips.

He stood up quickly.

"No Gin I have to go!" He kissed her quickly before walking out of the common room shouting "I'll be back on Friday night, love you"

Ginny sat back into the couch and laughed at the weirdness of it all.

* * *

Thanks for all your support and please subcribe and review and stuff!

read magic is out theres storys there pretty epic emmmmmm and hopefully ill ahve another chapter up today or tomorrow

so bye for now xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

i ma so so sorry it took so long ot update but i have had a major writters block, but i promise more will be up in the next 10-12 hours xxx

please review, im not sure if i should continue it, but if there isdemand, i might depending on the responses.

* * *

Harry walked in to Hogwarts through the front gates and strolled up ti the front door. He was hoping that Ginny wouldn't be any where near the great hall or the headmistresses office. He didn't want to face her giving out that he didn't come to see her the second he came back. He literally ran to the office after that.

Professor mc gonnagal was sitting in her office with her wand on her temple . harry cleared his throat slightly. She looked up at him.

"Harry! What a lovely surprise" she laughed.

"Yes, how are you?" Harry replied.

"Oh fine, fine. Still dealing with the after mass of the battle, I see!" she commented gesturing to the newest scratch of my collection. He grimaced. She stod up and walked to wards him twirling her wand around then pointed the wand at harry s arm. The scratch dissapeaed. Harry smiled at her, she truly was a true headmistress.

"Thanks, Ginny would have killed me!" harry gasped mockingly.

"Oh im sure you could take er, which do you think would be more of a challenge er or old baldy voldey?" she laughed, harry looked at her in complete disbelief.

"Well if you've seen ginnys bat bogey hex? You never want to see that when shes angry. The spells powerful enough when shes at a normal "Temperature" should I say?" harry laughed as he remembered being at the other end of ginnys hex only a coulpe of months headmistress chuckled her face strting to redden

"So harry, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, considering I have been away for lnger than expected and have missed valentines day, I was wondering if icould borrow a cetain red headed girl for the weekend?" Harry asked sweetly hoping that she might just let him, once again.

"well harry I cant keep letting you do this, the other sudents may start to get ideas, but considering to saves the worls from eternal darkness that maybe I can make ONE more allowance and that's it" she replied. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Harry , you so know that you are more than welcome to stay here on the weekends and maybe Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would like to join you? We would be honoured to have you here again" she asked.

"I'll be sure to mention it to them, thank sou so so so so much professor" harry replied smoothly.

"Harry, you are not in school any more, I would like much more to be Minerva to you, Ronald and Hermione!" She chucked.

"Sure and thank you again, I think you just saved my skin again!" and with that harry left the office and went up to he Gryffindor common room and rushed up to ginnys dorm. He had written a small note while in the office and he placed it on Ginnys pillow, putting a spell on it so that only she could read it.


	9. Chapter 9

As promised i have updated again, its a pretty long chapter 1,047 or something words so enjoy and have a great day,

pllease review xxxxx

* * *

Ginny ran up to her dorm and lay down on her bed.

Her head lying on the pillow, she noticed that there was something under her neck, she sat up straight and took the piece of parchment off the pillow and opened it.

She read it through many times until she spoke it to herself.

"Gin, I have gotten permission from the headmistress for you to come home for the weekend, I am so sorry I missed Valentines Day. I will make it up too you, I promise. Meet me at the front door at 8 o clock and we'll head home. I Love you xx, Harry"

She was a tiny bit annoyed about harry missing their first valentines day back together but she also understood that he had to clean up the mess of the battle.

He had written to her only 2 day earlier and had told her that he was helping Kinsley sort out the ministry and try to get up and running again.

She wasn't surprised when he didn't comeback the weekend he was supposed to but he wrote to her and told her how sorry he was and how much work he had to do.

She was ecstatic, she looked at her watch it was 7:30.

Harry wouldn't be there for another 15 minutes at least, she packed her bag and re did her make up, then went to find Hermione to tell her about her plans.

"Hey gin!" Hermione greeted her. Ron had come to Hogwarts this morning to surprise her and Ginny. Hermione's head was lying across Ron's knees, they looked so perfect together.

"Mione? I'm going away for the weekend!" Ginny laughed.

"Who with?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked at Hermione with an obvious "RONS GONNA KILL ME" look.

"Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Yes big brother?" Ginny replied sweetly.

Hermione giggled and put one of her hands over her face.

"Where are you going and who are you going with?" Ron asked angrily.

"None of your business!" Ginny retorted.

"How do you think Harrys going to feel about you running off for the weekend?" Ron asked. Then portrait hole opened.

"What would Harry think about what?" Harry asked as he walked in.

he kissed Ginny quickly and sat down on the couch behind her. Ginny turned around and sat on Harrys knee.

"Ron is having a fit because I'm going away for the weekend!" Ginny said.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" harry asked.

"Nope, he didn't give me time to!" Ginny moped.

"Ron, she's coming with me!" Harry said.

Ron jumped up and pushed Hermione off his knee.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"Ron stuttered

"oh come on they didn't get to spend Valentines with each other and he's been working for 2 weeks straight! Its all fine and dandy when you visit me every few days but Ron be reasonable!" Hermione ranted.

"But mione!" he moaned.

"Ron" she warned.

"Harry, whats the plan for the weekend?" Hermione said quickly.

"Well, if I told oyu I'd have to kill you!" Harry joked.

Rons face turned an angry shade of red.

"Harry!" Ginny said with a really high voice.

"I was joking!, I have to go the burrow and we can have dinner there and then go back to grimauld place. And maybe go down to hogmeade tomorrow" harry suggested.

Ron had sat back down beside Hermione and she was whispering to him angrily, he was sitting arms crossed and pouting. Ginny giggled at the sight, harry had to admit that it was a pretty funny sight.

Finally after a while Ron turned back towards Ginny and Harry and said "Sorry mate, you too gin. I kinda overreacted!"

"kinda?" Ginny asked, probably looking for something more heart felt than "Sorry"

"Okay, listen. I know you've heard this form everyone of your brothers but your'e my little sister, I don't want you getting hurt, not that you could with Mr. Saviour of the world around, you know I love you, although I don't say it that often" Ginny jumped up and hugged him.

"Now that's an apology!" Ginny laughed.

"Gin?" Harry asked.

"Sorry to break up the sibling love but we have to get your mum's" Harry smiled.

"Kay, ill just go grab my bag" She kissed his cheek before skipping up to the dorm.

"Harry, can I speak to you please?" Ron asked.

Hermione rubbed Ron's arm before getting her head stuck in a book.

"Harry, please just don't do anything stupid and that id have to punch you for?" Ron asked quietlty.

"Like what?" Harry asked confused.

"Taking advantage of my baby sister" he whispered so Hermione wouldn't hear.

"Ron, I wouldn't 'take advantage' of your sister!" Harry said, feeling awkward.

"Okay then that's settled" Ron announced and patted harry you the back and walked back to Hermione and pulled her, struggling, onto his knees.

Harry laughed "Don't you take advantage of my sister!" he winked at Hermione who was sitting gobsmacked on Ron's knee.

"Ronald!" She laughed and punched his arm.

"Who been taken advantage of?" Ginny asked coming down the stairs.#

"No one, honey!" Harry laughed

"What did I do?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Nothing!" Harry laughed and took her hand.

Ron and Hermione stood up and harry and Ron hugged and harry kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Hermione granger, you better not be stealing my man!" Ginny laughed.

"No, she better not!" Ron added. Hermione went over to Ron and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

Harry and Ginny then said their goodbyes and walked to the front door.

The school have created a spot that Hermione, Ron, harry and Ginny could apparate from and only they could apparate from.

When they arrived at the burrow they were sent straight into the living room.

Ginny lay down on the couch with her legs sprawled across Harry's knees.

She was asleep when called them for dinner so decided it best not to wake her up, harry let her sleep.

After dinner, harry flooed back to grimauld place with Ginny in his arms.

He lay her on his bed and took off her shoes.

Then lay down beside her, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Ginny's sleeping form.

Many sweet, happy dreams were to be expected that night.


	10. Chapter 10

im sorry it took so long but i have had show rehearsals every day for 2 weeks so ...

congrats magic is out there the chronicles were amazing xx

heres the next chapter of reliving the dream

* * *

They next morning, Ginny woke from an amazing dream, smiling, her and harry were walking down the beach and were splashing in the sea.

Turning onto her side, she found the space where harry was last night, was empty. Ginny sat up quickly, thinking angrilly

"you better just be downstairs, harry!" she ran around the house looking for him but found nothing so she apparated to the burrow, into her bedroom.

She could hear rushing around downstairs.

She ran down the stairs hoping she wouldn't fall down them.

When she reached the kitchen there was no one there accept her mum.

"Mum?" she called

"Ginny dear? What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"Wheres harry?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Ginny, come here, into the sitting room" she said sadly.

Ginny followed her slowly and sat down on the sofa.

"Ginny, harry arrived here very early this morning and said tat he had gotten a owl from the ministry just minutes earlier. He has to go to brazil for a mission, he wanted me to give you this and to remind you about your galleon" handed her a letter and quickly went back into the kitchen. Ginny slowly unfolded the letter. She was furious, it was supposed to be her and harry for the weekend!

The letter read..

_Gin,_

_I am so sorry to run off like that but you were asleep and I knew if I woke you, you wouldn't go back to sleep again. Kingsley owled me and told me the situation, there are as many as 15 death eaters in a "safe" house in san paolo in brazil. So I was requested because i can recognise the faces, hopefully._

_Ginny, I will make this up to you, but I need you to promise me that you won't sit around worrying about me. I will be fine I have the other 20 aurors and Kingsley to look after me, there wont even be a scratch on me when I get back .I love you and keep your galleon near._

_All my love,_

_Harry xxxxxx_

_p.s I have made arrangements with 'mione and you and her are going to be going on a MASSIVE shopping trip today, I've also written to gringotts and you now have access to my account so have fun and I look forward to seeing all these new outfits and everything when I get back._

_I love you with all my heart, don't you ever forget it._

Ginny was smiling near the end, she was pretty sure that harry would be fine, kingsley was with him.

She took the galleon out of the pocket, she always took it with her, and wrote, "Harry?"

Within minutes he replied. "Ginny?" he sounded anxious

"You are in so much trouble when you come home" Ginny wrote smirking to herself.

"sorry"

"I have a plan for revenge" Ginny wrote.

"how bad?" harry answered.

"Very" Ginny replied laughing.

"I love you" harry wroted back.

"don't try to change the subject!"

"im not, I do!" harry replied.

"I know,I do too. Thanks for the shopping thing" Ginny wrote.

"its okay, I have to go, I love you"

"love you, be careful" Ginny laughed.

"Ok ill write later"

Ginny put the galleon in her pocket and went into the kitchen.

"Mum? Hermione and I are going on a shopping trip later,ok?" she called

"Sure dear" mrs, weasley called form the laundry room.

Minutes later Hermione and Ron walked through the door, Hermione hugged Ginny and whispered "Im sorry, have you got revenge planned?" Ginny nodded quickly.

" mione do you have to go?" Ron moaned.

"Yes Ron" she laughed.

"fine" Ron groaned. He sat on the sofa.

Hermione sat down on his knee and kissed him quickly.

"Ill be back before you know it"

Then Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to get changed,"it was way too warm for a jumper"

Ginny told Hermione who was dressed as if she was going camping in the alps.

Soon after operation revenge was underway


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione and Ginny came home from their shopping trip that night, exhausted.

The plan was revenge, Ginny had sworn to herself to make harry pay for leaving her alone over the weekend.

Harry didn't even tell her when he would be coming home!

Hermione and Ginny had devised a foolproof plan, while they shopped.

When Ginny got home, she took out her galleon and wrote:

"Harry?" within minutes she got a reply.

"Gin?"

"How's your day been?" she continued

"Pretty much uneventful, yours?"

"Brilliant thanks" Ginny wrote smiling.

"Ginny what's wrong ?" Ginny scowled, how did he always know when there was

something even though he was probably on the other side of the world.

"Nothing "she wrote gingerly.

"Gin" she didn't reply.

"Ginny! What's wrong?"

"When are you coming home?" Ginny asked

"Ginny, I honestly don't know, I'm sorry"

"How close are you to finding them?" she asked hopefully.

"Well we had a false alarm this morning so…"

"I miss you" Ginny wrote sadly

"I miss you too"

"Please send me a message every morning!" Ginny wrote

"I'll try"

"Promise me"

"Ginny you know I cant!"  
"Promise me harry" Ginny wrote angrily

"Fine! I promise"

"Love you" Ginny wrote feeling guilty.

"I love you too, ill talk to you in the morning"

* * *

hey guys im gonna update again tonight so sit tight xxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione and Ginny sat on the sofa later that night.

Hermione was blabbing on about a new book she was reading while Ron was away.

Ron was required to do a 2 day training session every 2 months to improve his skills in the field .

He was sent to an underground training facility in Austria.

"I know how you feel, you know" Hermione said quietly after a couple minutes of awkward silence

"About what?" ginny asked quietly.

"worrying about harry, I am forever worrying about Ron when he's away. I always worry about both Ron and Harry, always have, always will!"

"But mione Ron isn't in danger most of the time!" ginny complained

"I don't think you understand how dangerous being Harry's best friend is!" Hermione laughed.

"I do! But Ron isn't in danger he's training! Harry's out there risking his life!"

"Ginny, harrys not in any danger! He has at least 3 guards with him when ever he's in the field!" Hermione explained.

"Well, that doesn't make me feel any better!" ginny complained.

"Nothing would, you cant help but worry!" Hermione said softly.

Suddenly outside the wards made a big banging noise.

Immediately Hermione and Ginny tensed up, unconsciously.

Within seconds Hermione had her wand out and was towards the back door .

Ginny was only a second behind her. All the lights were out as the door squeaked open.

A tall man creeped in tiredly. Hermione and ginny were hiding on the stair case, the man walked towards the living room…

* * *

ohhhh a cliff hanger who is the man?

(well ill tell you its a bit more obvious than it seems!)

i hope i can update again (i hope to!)in the next couple of days but if i dont get to before easter,

!HAPPY EASTER!

please please please please please review

id love to know waht you think and if you have any suggestions for tis story or any of the other ones

or if you want you can request for me to write a new one for you.

thanks for all the support ! and please read magic is out there 's stories they're pretty good (joke, there amazing and i love them!)

.Addict


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione and Ginny followed the man with their wands pointing in his direction.

The man turned abruptly.

The both raised their wands at him.

The light from Hermione's wand revealed the mans face.

George. He looked completely drunk, Ginny glared at him as be began to stroke her hair violently.

Hermione gently released Ginny's hair from his grasp and led him into the sitting room.

Ginny relit the lights and went into the kitchen to fetch the potion that was used to wear off the drunkenness.

George had spread himself across the 3 seat sofa and was snoring loudly.

Ginny decided to not give him the potion and let him deal with the hang over and Mrs. Weasley's rath in the morning, she was fed up babysitting her 20 year old brother!

Her mum was going to freak out and will be furious! She laughed to herself as she thought of the trouble George had gotten himself into.

Hermione must have heard her because she was looking at Ginny as if she had 3 heads(an Irish phrase)

"sorry i was just imagining mums reaction in the morning!" she giggled.

Hermione laughed and motioned for Ginny to follow her outside onto the loveseat.

"It's so nice having some girly time for once" Hermione said quietly

"Don't get me wrong I miss both Ron and Harry loads but its so nice to have you all to myself for a while and not have Ron and Harry demanding attention!" she continued laughing.

"It is nice, being able to get away from the boyfriend drama, I love I'm but you know he can drive me demented (get it dementors?) Sometimes, you know?" Ginny explained.

"I know how you feel Ron can be so stubborn and demanding sometimes and it just gets on my nerves!" Hermione added.

"We really need to go on a girly weekend soon, let the boys have some 'quality' time!" Ginny laughed.

"Gin?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yea?"

"Is it weird for you to see me and Ron together?" She asked nervously.

"It can be, but you know what, Harry's like a brother to you and you don't get weirded out every time you see us together so why should I, you know? We can all just get over it and start acting our own age and start worrying more about our partner and not each others!" ginny explained.

"I like it!" Hermione laughed.

"When are we goinig back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked after a long silence

"Tomorrow before lights out!" Ginny complained lightly.

"Ron is due home tomorrow in the early evening and i have a load of homework to do so i will be occupied pretty much tomorrow, what are you going to do tomorrow if harry doesn't arrive home before we go back?" Hermione asked.

"well i cant exactly be annonyed with him, hes working and so what ill be annoyed but i cant blame him!" Ginny repied calmly.

Minutes later a loud snap caused both girls to jump.

George was standing in front of them.

"GEORGE!" Hermione screeched

After George wad back in bed and Hermione had placed a charm on his room so that he couldn't apparate from it and put an alarm on the door so they would know when he left the room. She didn't want to risk losing him. Then both of the girls went to bed. Bot hoping their man was coming home the next morning.

* * *

please please review xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Early the next morning Ginny sat on the loveseat with a cup of coffee staring into the horizon,

she didn't sleep at all the night before and was hoping the coffee would wake her up.

Hermione was also awake but she was sitting on a lawn chair studying for the newts,

Ginny felt the galleon in her pocket vibrate,

"on my way home, love you" she smiled although she forgot all about her ingenious plan.

She and Hermione had decided to not to do it straight away but to do it when he least expected.

Hermione saw the smile on Ginny's face and immediately knew.

" Harrys coming home isn't he?"

"yea!" Ginny giggled..

"where are you Ron?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron stood behind her and put his hands over Hermiones eyes.

"I will curse you if you dont take your hands off my face within the next 3 seconds!"

"guess who?" he said ignoring the her last comment as he removed his hands from her eyes.

"Ron!" Hermione screeched.

She jumped up and kissed him.

"hello" he breathed, their foreheads touching.

"well I that's the welcome I get when I go away for a couple of days, maybe I should train more often!" Ron laughed.

He sat down dragging Hermione down with him, Sitting on his knee.

She had her arms wrapped protectively around his neck.

"You're home early?"Hermione stated

"yea, Kingsley insisted I get home before you go back!" he chuckled.

Kingsley, as minister, probably had the authority to get Ron out of any trouble he was(most definitely) going to get Into while working in the aurors department.

Ginny felt out of place, her brother and her best friend! Come on there wasn't a person in the whole wizarding world that didn't think that one day they would end up together!

Now she knew how Ron felt seeing her and Harry being all lovey dovey when 'Mione wasn't around!

She stood up and went into the kitchen. She looked though the window then looked at Ron and hermione, they looked so happy!

She felt someone link their arms around her looked down and saw the scars on the arms and hands, She turned and jumped into their arms.

"Harry"

"hey" Harry smiled, savouring in ginnys flowery scent.

Ginny stood back, smiled then when Harry was least expecting it, she smacked him on the arm as hard she could.

"oww!" Harry shouted.

"ginny!" he asked angrilly.

"that's what you get for leaving without saying goodbye!" she concluded.

"I'm sorry" Harry frowned

"i know" ginny laughed.

"you still love me right?" Harry asked sarcastically.

" now Harry, why on earth would I ever stop loving you?" Ginny laughed. She reached up and linked her arms around Harry's neck.

"I'll love you no matter what, you know that right?" Harry asked.

"I know I love you too" Ginny replied.

"come on,let's go outside" Harry suggested.

Ginny nodded. Hermione and Ron were still sitting on the deck chair.

"Welcome home, Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"hey mate" Ron laughed.

"how was training?" harry asked.

"Good, the mission?"

"Horrible, thanks" Harry chuckled.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Harry told everyone about the mission and that they had to come home with no deatheaters because the team had been seen and the deatheaters escaped during the night.

He was going to have to go back over the next month to catch them. Ginny listened intently, some time while Harry was talking, he took Ginnys hand in his and squeezed it as if to say "I'll be okay I promise"


	15. Authors Note

Authors note.

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long but I promise that I will make it up to all of you. I am planning on writing a new 1 or 2 shot based on the same themes as my previous stories and will have Ginny and Harry being the main Characters but it will also have some Hermione/Ron. I promise that I am not abandoning this story but lately I have had a major writers block and could only write a tiny bit and then decide that it was horrible or it just didn't fit the storyline or themes. Believe it or not i wrote this next chapter at about quarter to one this morning! Please review and if oyu have any suggestions for stories or chapters or even if oyu want me to change up the some of my story lines and try something different pease comment or PM me, I would be so so greatful for your suggestions and ideas! I promise you that i will put all my efforts into writing these stories.

On a final note i would like to say that all my thoughts and prayers go out to those affected by the riots in London over this past week .

Thank you for all your support and reviews,

HpGwaddict xxxxx


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys, i ill have another chapter up wihtin 24 hours! promise

PLEASE review! XX

* * *

Over the next couple of days harry and ginny spent all available time with each other partly because they didnt know when harry would be sent off again.

Harry had been showering ginny with compliments and gifts, to make up for lost time (wicked quote!)

. Ron and hermione were surprisingly quiet with only a few small "disagreements" as hermione called them but they were still all loved up and couldnt seem to take their hands off of each other!

Harry slowly began to get back into the life in the burrow.

One afternoon harry and ginny were lying by the lake when ginny sat up abruptly.

Harry looked at her as he sat up beside her.

"when are you coming back to school? Its almost the middle of february!" ginny asked tearily.

"gin, you know i have been working!" harry complained.

"but..." she began. But lost her trail of thought.

"ginny, i have to finnish this mission and then i will go back to school with you hermione and ron. Okay?" he saix starting to get annoyed.

"theres so reason to get all snappy harry!"

"well ginny i cant help that kingsley needs me! And im only doing this so i wont have to go away over the summer to train like ron did!"

"harry, you promised me that you would be back by christmas!"

"gin, can we not do this now please?"

"fine whatever harry" she said as she walked back towards the house.

Harry cursed at himself.

He lay back down on the grass and lay looking at the clouds above him trying to find a sensable solution.

Eventually he gave up and walked back to the house.

His plan a) was to talk to hermione and ask her advice, but ron came up to him first.

"what has happened to ginny?"

"we had an arguement. Thats all" harry said innocently.

Ron didnt look impressed.

"harry you know how i said i was okay with you and ginny but if she gets hurt,i may not be able to refrain from punching you" harry nodded and went to find ginny and hermione.

When he did find them it looked like they were talking so he left them alone and was replaying the possible outcomes in his head.

Ginny came out into the garden about 10 minutes later and sat down beside him. There was a long silence before either got the courage to speak up.


	17. Authors note again

Hey guys, just a quick note. I know I haven't updates since July or august and for that I am so so sorry. I have a few quick questions.

Do you want me to continue?

Will you be willing to wait 1-2 weeks between updates?

And if you have any ideas if you could message them to me and I promise I will incorporate them somewhere down the line.

THANK YOU to all my fans and subscribers, since July 2010 up to now December 2011 I have received over 30,278 hits.

I love each and every person who reads, comments or subscribes to my stories

Thank you again, HpGwaddict xxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 16

They sat there in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours until an angry

"Well? get on with it!" was heard from inside, most likely George.

"Harry?" "ginny? They said at the same time.

Harry cursed himself and then said to himself " Say something before you lose her again.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled looking down at the ground.

Ginny sighed angrily and lifted his chin up to look her in the face.

"look Harry, you don't have to be sorry it's me who's to blame here, I was being selfish and horrible and I'm sorry" Harry tried to interrupt but she put her finger on his lips silencing him.

" I'm just scarred of losing you again, I'm scared you will get hurt and.." Harry cut her off there and kissed her.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, you will never ever ever lose me, I have something to live for now, during the battle I had nothing except Hermiome and Ron. I will never leave you willingly, even when you get fed up of me and leave me, I will fight for you, okay?"

Ginny looked at him with tears in her eyes "I will never get fed up of you, Harry. I have loved you since I was 9 years old, That will never end! I love you more than life its self"

They then collapsed into each other and kissed.

They sat on the love seat for hours, fingers intertwined.

" Harry, Ginny dears, dinners on the table" called from the kitchen.

They stood up and began to walk to the door, as Ginny walked through the door Harry pulled her back inside

"Am I forgiven?" he asked apprehensively

"Harry I just had a minor freak out it's fine" she smiled

"I'll ask Kingsley about coming back before last term?" Harry said almost as if he were asking permission, rather stating it.

"I don't expect to to take a break from work and training, just to keep me happy! " she stated

"I want to..." he said softly.

"Oh well, in that case you should definitely do that" she whispered as she kissed his cheek, sweetly.

When they went back inside for dinner, everyone was sitting down eating.

"Sorry, mum" Ginny said softly as they sat down, beside Ron and Hermione.

"no problem, dear. Harry, eat. You're looking a bit peaky" at this most of the table laughed, Harry blushed.

The rest of dinner went without any arguements except a few cross words between Ron and Hermione.

After dinner Harry, Ginny,Ron and Hermione all sat down infront of the fire .

Harry and Ron began a heated debate about yhe two types of training methods that could be used in training new recruits.

Hermione and Ginny sat there giggling at the two thinking

"What are they like?" Eventually Ron and Hermione went up to bed, leavin Harry and Ginny lying on the sofa

. "I'm going back to school in the morning" Ginny sighed.

"I'll come to the platform with you and then go straight into work, I think" Harry thought aloud.

"I'll go to Kingsley's office first then on to the department' he said.

Ginny smiled and took his hand in her and kissed his fingertips.

* * *

Ill try to update again within the next week. thank for reading and please please review

xxxxx


	19. Chapter 17

Hey Guys, Sorry for the long wait, but i have just recently taken state exams and haven't had time to write! But now i am planning on doing at least one upload per week, perhaps more if there is demand for quicker updates. I a, planning on continuing this story but am unsure about a sequel, turning "Firey Reunion", "Reliving the Dream" and another book into a trilogy. Let me know your thought on story lines, the sequel or just feedback in general by reviewing!

Thanks for all of your support! Especially those who have followed all of my published stories, not just my HP works. A quick shout-out to Magic is out there...

I think that's all i had to say, so just rate and review, and let me know your opinion!

On with the story! - HpGwaddict

* * *

**_Previously on "Reliving the Dream"_**

They stood up and began to walk to the door, as Ginny walked through the door Harry pulled her back inside

"Am I forgiven?" he asked apprehensively

"Harry I just had a minor freak out it's fine" she smiled

"I'll ask Kingsley about coming back before last term?" Harry said almost as if he were asking permission, rather stating it.

"I don't expect to to take a break from work and training, just to keep me happy! " she stated

"I want to..." he said softly.

"Oh well, in that case you should definitely do that" she whispered as she kissed his cheek, sweetly.

When they went back inside for dinner, everyone was sitting down eating.

"Sorry, mum" Ginny said softly as they sat down, beside Ron and Hermione.

"no problem, dear. Harry, eat. You're looking a bit peaky" at this most of the table laughed, Harry blushed.

The rest of dinner went without any arguements except a few cross words between Ron and Hermione.

After dinner Harry, Ginny,Ron and Hermione all sat down infront of the fire .

Harry and Ron began a heated debate about yhe two types of training methods that could be used in training new recruits.

Hermione and Ginny sat there giggling at the two thinking

"What are they like?" Eventually Ron and Hermione went up to bed, leavin Harry and Ginny lying on the sofa

. "I'm going back to school in the morning" Ginny sighed.

"I'll come to the platform with you and then go straight into work, I think" Harry thought aloud.

"I'll go to Kingsley's office first then on to the department' he said.

Ginny smiled and took his hand in her and kissed his fingertips.

* * *

CHAPTER 19

Ginny woke up early the next morning with Harry sleeping peacefully beside her.

She kissed her fingers and placed them on his forehead.

She crept down the stairs, avoiding the spots that creaked.

It was only 6:30 so she set about cooking breakfast, whilst singing along to the wizarding radio.

She was completely in her own world when Harry walked up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked softly.

"Can't sleep" she mumbled

"When are you going into work?" she said as he sat down at the table.

"After i see you off, this morning" he mumbled as Ginny placed a plate infront of him.  
"Thanks" he said as he pulled her onto his lap.

"You do know i'm trying to spend as much time at home and at school, don't you?"

Ginny sighed "Of course I do, it's just hard not having you around all day" She placed her hand on his cheek, and pecked his cheek.

She stood back up, intending on going over to the worktop but Harry had already pulled her back onto his lap.

"Harry!" she whined.

"I'm working Monday through friday so I want to spend as much time as possible with you today!" Harry smiled.

"I have to clean up!" she giggled.  
"As much as i'd like to stay here for the rest of the morning but I have to get ready!"

Harry groaned before letting her up and picking up his fork

"Gin, i didnt know you were such a good cook!" Harry exclaimed

"I learnt from the best!" She smiled, before kissing him, swiftly before flicking her wand; Harry watched as the dishes cleaned themselves as Ginny ran upstairs to her room

* * *

Ginny came back down about 40 minutes later with her bags in tow.

"We ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yea just give me a moment to talk to Mum before we leave.."

* * *

Ginny crept into her parents room.

"Mum?" she whispered.

"Ginny?" she asked, her eyes blinking.

"Me and Harry..."  
"Harry and I, dear" Mrs. Weasley interrupted. Ginny rolled her eyes;  
Only her Mother would correct her grammar while half asleep!

"Yes, Well, Harry and I are going to head back to school now, but i think we are going out first"

"Alright, Dear. Owl me when you get to school." Mrs. weasley said softly.

"Will do. Love you" she said as she walked out onto the stairs.

"Love you too" she called after her.

"Arthur... Arthur..." she called as she shook her sleeping husband.

"Yes dear?" he mumbled.

"Our baby's all grown up" she whimpered.

Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife in a loving embrase, holding her until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Alright, my love. Ready to go!" Ginny called as she jumped down the stairs.

Harry wasn't in the kitchen, She walked up to the window and looked out into the orchard.

She could see a thin figure, close to where they had buried Fred.

"Oh Harry" she sighed gently.

She set her bags down onto the porch and walked towards the orchard.

"Harry?" she called when she had gotten close enough to not startle him, he seemed so peaceful.

"Hey, Gin" He replied softly.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Did you know, that i have never been up here to see the memorial?" He said sadly, swiftly changing the subject.

"I know you, Harry. Don't feel guilty ! You've been working non-stop since christmas and we've barely been home since school started!" She grabbed him arm and pulled his chin down to look down at her.

"Fred wouldnt want you to be all miserable becase of him! I'm telling you now, he'd probably kick your ass if he thought you were spending more time thinking about him and not on things that matter, me for example"

Harry closed his eyes, and took a slow breath.

"I haven't been very supportive lately, have i?" He whispered.

"Harry, you have been working! I'm going to have to get used to having you working a lot, you cant be going into the field worrying about me!" she exclaimed.

"I cant help it!" he complained

"Well, we're both going to have to learn to deal with it or we'll end up never leaving the house" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Harry blushed, his face scarlet and his hands clammy.

Ginny laughed at his reaction before standing up onto her tip-toes and whispered into his ear

"Get your head out of the gutter Potter!"His head popped up.

"I... Uhh... Emm... Ugh!" He groaned.

Ginny laughed before kissing him gently, grabbing his arm and dragging him back toward the house.

"That's a conversation to be had at a later date" Ginny thought to herself.

* * *

By the time the couple had gotten to Kings Cross, they had realised that Ginny was the only person to go back to the school, and that the train would probably not be running.

Harry had thought of a plan B in advance, so that if there had been a death eater attack that they would apparate to Hogsmeade, and go through the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore.

So plan B was put into "action"

Soon enough they duo were standing outside the door to the Room of Requirement.

"I really dont want to go now!" Harry groaned.

"Harry! You have to go talk to Kingsley, Remember?" Ginny said questioningly.

"Ah, yes! I'll go do that now! I love you, keep safe, and keep your galleon near at all times! I love you!" he called as he ran through the door.

Ginny couldnt help but laugh at his haste!


	20. Authors note PLEASE READ

Hey Guys, I know its almost been a year since I updated but ive had a busy year! But I am going to finish this story. I may start a sequel, making Fiery Reunion, Reliving the dream and the sequel into a trilogy. Let me know what you think regarding storylines, suggestions, twists and a possible sequel. And please review!

Thanks.

xx


End file.
